


Toxic Valentine

by vannathehomohobo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannathehomohobo/pseuds/vannathehomohobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got a target painted on his back, and keeps a list of the qualities a good boy lacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> by the way, the song this is based off of is Toxic Valentine by All Time Low, in case you were wondering. 
> 
> also, sorry if this sucks. its literally 3am and i need to be up early so i was rushing a bit
> 
> also i suck at summaries so the first line of the song will have to do whoops

"Sex and white lies,  
Handcuffs and alibis,  
He lays his halo on the pillow where he sleeps,  
His heart beats, red wine,  
My toxic valentine,  
He lays his halo on the pillow that used to be mine," Calum sang, not taking his eyes off the 16 year old blonde boy in the audience.  
After completing the song, the dark haired boy made his way to Luke, who stood a foot below him.  
"You sound amazing, Cal," he said, waiting for the older boy to sit so he could place himself on Calum's lap. Luke bit his lip, trying to hide his oncoming boner.  
"Thank you princess," he replied, running his hands through blonde hair.  
"Daddy, I'm so fucking horny," the young boy said, moving around in Calum's lap, desperate for friction.  
The blue eyed boy moved his head to press his lips to the other's, Calum slipping in tongue, the younger of the two moving his bum at an agonizingly slow pace.  
"Fuck, baby," Calum growled, pulling Luke towards the exit and sped home, fidgeting with a raging boner. He wanted to fuck the living shit out of Luke, make him scream and moan Calum's name.  
Thinking of this got him more hard, if humanly possible. His cock throbbed, itching for attention. Luke, of course, noticed this, so he quickly brought his hand to his own crotch, palming himself through his tight jeans. The 16 year old whimpered, throwing his head back and biting his lip, putting on a show for Calum.  
The raven haired boy slammed on the breaks, pulling over right there.  
"Screw home," he muttered, putting the car in park and climbing into the back. Luke followed, straddling the older boy.  
"Just fuck me right here, daddy," Luke moaned, grinding his dick down to Calum's rock hard cock.  
"I sure as hell can do that, kitten," Calum said, flipping them both over so he was on top. Luke found himself with no shirt nor pants on moments later, his boxers being tugged down harshly. Calum stripped down as well, struggling to pull down his skinny jeans. "Fuck!" He all but yelled, finally getting out of the restricting jeans. Luke giggled, watching Calum dig around in the glove compartment. He comes back with lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers.  
The dark haired boy, without warning, pushes two fingers into Luke's hole. Luke hissed, feeling the familiar burning sensation laced with pleasure from Calum's long fingers. Luke squirmed, itching for another finger. Calum seemed to sense that and added a third to the writhing boy.  
He curled his fingers up, nudging Luke's prostate. Luke moaned rather loudly, making Calum's dick throb.  
The brown eyed boy carefully took his fingers out, disposing of his boxers and covering himself with lube. Luke whined at the loss of contact, but soon felt himself be filled up by the older boy's cock.  
"Fuck, daddy, fuck me so hard," Luke growled, Calum obeying and thrusting into him roughly.  
Calum thrusted into him so hard the car was shaking, cars passing by surely to know their activities. Luke was hitting his head against the inside of the car door, but it didn't matter. He was too focused on Calum's cock filling him up.  
"Shit, kitten. So fucking tight," the dark haired boy panted out, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead.  
Luke wrapped his legs around Calum's waist, placing his hands on his shoulder and scratching down his back as his prostate was hit repeatedly.  
"Fuck! Calum!" Luke moaned, feeling a knot in his stomach.  
He let out a whimper, Calum pulling out completely and slamming back in, hitting his prostate again. He let out a yelp, Calum's loud moans filling the air.  
"Daddy.. Can I come?" Luke whimpered, looking wrecked.  
"Wait for daddy princess," the older boy said, pulling out and slamming back in again.  
"I can't-" Luke began, hearing Calum moan loudly, screwing his face up as he came inside Luke.  
Calum wrapped a hand around the younger boy's cock, pulling at it and swiping his thumb across the tip. Calum pumped him a few times, feeling it twitch in his fingers and hearing Luke's moan as hot spurts of cum painted his pale stomach.  
The older boy pulled out, Luke whimpering again from the loss of contact. Calum leaned in for a kiss, whispering an 'I love you, my toxic valentine' to the wrecked boy.


End file.
